what was, can Never Be again ( Mpreg child birth)
by bigsister6310
Summary: The labor and delivery of Connor and Damian's baby. Connor is 22 years old, in his dad's point of view that is still young, he goes into labor with his and Damian Wayne's baby,. What happens when he's been in labbor for too long and he start's getting weaker. Will he be able to live through the birth of their baby? And will this birth reunite Clark and Bruce's trust for one anoth


Hello, I am doing scene by scene right now but,I do the ones that come to me the easiest first. So this is a part of my story about Clark, Bruce, Lora, Connor and Damian,but Connor and Damian are the two main characters of what this story is mostly going to be about.

(MPREG CHILD BIRTH)Now this scene is when Connor goes into labbor and through painful child bith.I am warning you before hand, this scene might have some cusing and very personal between Connor and his friends and family and I mean like his legs spread wide open and very vulnerable and exposed. So, if you don't like any of this then don't read.I put a lot of time and effort into this story so far.

CONNER GOES THROUGH PAINFUL LABBOR AND CHILD BIRTH

Conner is 8 and a half months pregnant at this point and has had high blood pressure since the begining, and his doctor and long time friend PJ (Pete Junior) has been telling him to take it easy and to lay down. Connor of course can't just relax and lay down and take it easy,cause everyone needs his help sooner or later with something since he is about smart as a computer and can hack into anything.

One morning Conner is siting in a chair in the Bat Cave helping Batman and Robin with hacking into a computer disk they had stolen, Conner gets the last thing done on it then all of a sudden he starts having sharp stomach pains."whoa,easy little one, its not time yet"(Connor puts a hand on his stomach, closes his eyes and does some breathing techniques that PJ had taught him)

Bruce and Clark stop what their doing and looks at Connor,Damian walks up to Connor,who is still doing his breathing techniques,"Are you ok? is ou- the baby ok?" Damian ask and puts a hand on Connor's back. Connor closes his eyes tighter while his hand still on his stomach and rocks himself back and forth trying to ease the pain, Connor shakes his head real fast.

"NO! Damian, NO! I'm NOT OK, I'm hurting real,( Connor bends down) real, baaadd! Call PJ Damian! call him, I think,I think it's time! " Clark and Bruce rushes up to Connor, and Clark makes Connor look at him.) " Son,are you sure?, it could be false contractions again." Clark asks him. Connor looks at his dad with tears rolling down his cheeks."I've been having these pains for 5 hours and I thought it was false contractions as well,so I didn't say anything, but I guess I was wrong, wasn't I, first time for everything ? ( Connor smiles just barely before another contraction takes over. )"DaaaaaDDD!(Connor says through gritted teeth) " Ok, I'll call PJ to let him know what's going on."

Damian says and goes." we'll go and take him to the birthing room " Bruce says, Clark puts an arm under Connor's arm pit and Bruce does the same with the other one and when they get him up from the chair, all of a sudden... Connor bends down with extreme back and stomach pain again.

"OH, GODDD DADD! I can't, I Can't do this," Connor shakes his head and starts to sit back down on the chair again, Clark holds him up so he won't be able to sit back down."look at me son, look at me!" Connor looks at his dad." breath, just breath through the pain son," Clark does breathing techniques to calm him down, and he mimics his dad's breathing to get through the pain." you think your the ONLY one who had to go through this ,Son? Trust me when I say I know it hurts real bad, but you just got to breath through this, when the pain stops let us know ok so we can start walking again "

(Connor nods his head,Clark and bruce just hold him until the contraction passes,so they can get to the birthing room.) "you ready, son?" (Connor takes his last breathing and nods his head.) "Ok, we're going to go up the stairs ok, Connor?" Bruce lets him know what they are going to be doing and on the rest of the way to the room Connor just breaths everytime he has a contraction, when they finally get to the room they lay him down on the bed, Connor gets comfortable on the bed, then Damian comes in with just being off the phone with PJ to see what they should do next, Connor looks at Damian.

"well, what did he said?" Damian puts up the phone and takes a deep breath and lets it out, looks at Connor." PJ wants you to get comfortable and get ready for the birth and by that he said to time the contractions and to take off your clothes, except your boxers and just relax with us, your support team, and just breath every time you have a contraction until he gets here". "I'll time the contractions to see how far a part they are from each other ok, just tell me when a contraction starts and when it stops so I can time them ok Connor?"(Connor nods and looks at Damian,with his arms crossed.)

And did he said how lo- OH,OH, GOODDD!" "is it a contraction?( Connor doesn't answer he's too busy being in pain)"...Connor?!(Bruce yells in his batman voice trying to get Connor's attention away from the pain for just a second and when he finally does,Connor nods, Bruce starts timing it and looks at his watch and back at Connor.)"Let me know when it stops Connor"(Bruce told him, Connor nods and puts his hand on his stomach and closes his eyes shut, Clark sits on the edge of the bed and puts a hand on top of Connor's on his stomach." breath son, just breath." ( Clark does the breath technique.)"yeah,Dad I just got to breath."

Connor says sarcastically, he stops closing his eyes tightly and mimic's his dad's breathing until the contraction had past, and he opened his eyes again and relax.)" Did it stop, Connor?" (Bruce asked and Connor nodes his head and Bruce looks at his watch.)" it lasted for 5 minutes." Connor looks at Damian again.)" how long did he said he will be Dam?"( Damion sits on the other side of the bed and puts a hand on Connor's face, takes a slow deep breath in and out and looks him dead in the eye .)

He told me about 2 hours or so, but he is on his way" "Oh, God"(Connor shakes his head)"no,no that's too long Dam, that's too lo- OH,OH,"(Connor grabs a hold of his stomach and gets in the fetal position, Bruce starts timing them again.)"Son,stop and breath,just breath," (Clark gets him out of that position.)"Look at me son, look at me,"( Connor stops and looks at his dad with tears)"I can't do this dad, I can't,can't handel this."( Connor pleas with his dad to stop the pain)"hey,you are the strongest person I know son,if I CAN handel this, YOU can handel this, here lets get your clothes off and get you more comfortable." He helps him get his shirt and pants off, but leaves the boxers on.

Part two I am working on is next, I hope you liked this so far.


End file.
